Lost Without You
by AshXMisty
Summary: Misty gets a call in the middle of the night from her sister, telling her to leave right then and there. She leaves but.. she misses Ash. She's lost without him. What will happen? Read to find out!


**A/U: This story is based off the song Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem ^^**

**I do _NOT_ own Pokemon.**

* * *

Misty Waterflower's cell phone had rang in the middle of the night. "What the..!" She sat blot upright in her sleeping bag and fumbled around trying to find her phone. It was her sister Violet.  
She quickly answered to stop the ringing from waking either Ash or Pikachu.  
"Violet what the hell are you thinking calling me in the middle of the-" She started to furiously whisper, but she was cut off.  
"Whoa like, chill little sis, I have like, great news!" Her sister said.  
"And it couldn't wait till morning?" Misty grumbled into the phone. She hated being woken up.  
"Just like, listen! We found a sea of new water pokemon! They're like, really rare!" Misty was starting wake up now.  
"Wh-what? Where?" She asked.  
"On this island! We like, don't know the name of it though but you need to like, get back here right now!" Violet said in her famous valley girl voice.  
"Right.. right now?" Misty whispered. She looked over to Ash sleeping and smiled sadly. He looked so angelic. And she was being told to leave him, right on the spot. "Yeah right now! We're leaving like, once you get here! And you need to hurry before someone takes the place!"  
"But.. but..." Misty trailed off. But she loved Ash is what she was trying to choke out.

"But Ash is leaving from the Indigo Plateau tomorrow to another state league.. I might never see him again.. when do we have to leave?" Misty said instead.  
"Like, now Misty! This is everything we've been like, working for!" Violet said. _Shit._ She had a point. Her eyes lingered on Ash for a few more seconds.  
"Misty!!" Violet said.  
"Alright!!" Misty whisper-shouted into her phone. She closed her eyes. "Where do I go?" She asked. So Violet explained where to go and how to get there. While listening, Misty grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

Ash, I'm so sorry I've left. Violet called and demanded that I leave at that moment. Something about water pokemon at a gym inside an island.  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes, a little righteous and too proud, but I'm so sorry. Please be safe and take care.  
Misty

P.s. I've fal...

"Misty! Are you like, there? Come on!" Violet said impatiently. Misty jumped, causing her to drop her pen just as she was writing the p.s. in her note.

"Alright dammit I'm going!" Misty whispered harshly. She hung up and set the note down. Then she picked up her belongings and looked back once at Ash, wiped her eyes quickly and ran off into the night leaving her raven haired crush behind.

She was running on foot for what felt like hours until she saw what looked like a helicopter land in the middle of a giant clearing up ahead.  
She walked up to the small plane and it's pilot. He nodded and greeted her.  
"Misty Waterflower?" He asked in booming voice. She nodded.  
"I have orders from your sister Violet to transport you to Seafoam island." He said pulling out a video phone. It was a message from Violet as she held up a picture of the pilot. He played it.  
"Misty, this is the guy who will be taking you to the island, so like, have a safe flight!" She said, the message ending.  
Misty sighed and boarded the plane.  
This was going to be a long flight.

That morning..  
Ash sat up in his sleeping bag. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He scanned the note over and over in disbelief.  
Pikachu approached his trainer. "Pika...?" It asked. Ash blinked and looked over at the yellow pokemon.  
"She.. she's gone. Misty left, Pikachu." He said in a hushed tone. "And.. she tried leaving a p.s..." He said, showing him the note. Pikachu lowered it's ears and looked up at Ash as if it was saying that it was sorry.  
"It's not your fault.. it..." He was lost for words. Pikachu didn't press it and layed a paw on his shoulder in sympathy.  
Ash balanced his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands, angry and sad at Misty's sudden departure.  
Things have been going really well between the two. They didn't fight much anymore and Ash was pretty sure that he had started to develop feelings for her. But now... she's gone. And it's not the fact that she left. He would have understood. She's following her dream just like he was. But she didn't even wake him to say goodbye. All that was left was a note.  
He rubbed his face. Then without a word he just gathered his belongings and set off with Pikachu by his side.

In the plane...  
Misty sat with her head against the window as they soared through the clouds. She always remembered how Ash could make her feel like she was in the sky, and she didn't need a plane either to feel that way. It's not as if she didn't want to be apart of owning all the water pokemon in the world but.. she felt awful for how she left things. How she left Ash. She just up and left.  
She put her face in her hands.  
_He must despise me.. after everything we've been through..everything we've fought for.._ she thought.  
She was excited about where she was going though... she was... wasn't she?  
Then she felt something tugging at her heart. Why did she feel like she was making a big mistake then?  
_Because I am...oh god.. what have I done?_ Misty thought to herself.  
Then pilot called back to her.  
"We'll be arriving there shortly Miss Waterflower! I'd say we have about another 30 minutes to go." He said.

Her heart pounded as she began to realize the truth.  
_My life isn't here... it's with Ash._ Misty thought squeezing her eyes shut. Then she snapped them open and turned to the pilot.  
"Turn this plane around!! We're going to the Indigo Plateau!"  
It was a race against time now.

* * *

A rumble of thunder sounded from the sky.  
Ash clutched the note from Misty in his hand. He must have read it over one hundred times already. Even Pikachu took a look at it once or twice.  
I've fal... _What was she trying to say? _

Mr... Ketchum?" Said a man who Ash suspected had run the place.  
"Yes sir." He answered looking up.  
"Follow me please." The man replied walking off. Ash followed with Pikachu close behind.  
"We're almost there Pikachu" He said. It looked sadly at him.  
What should have been a look of excitement had been replaced with a look of impending sadness. He just couldn't shake the thought of Misty from his mind.  
Then they finally made it to the train to leave. Ash bit his lip and stopped just before the threshold to cross onto the train.  
"Sir?" The man asked curiously noticing Ash's stutter step. "Is anything wrong sir?"

_Yes._

"No." Ash answered. He finally stepped in with Pikachu on his shoulders. The doors closed behind him. The man that lead him there had waved and walked away. Then the train started to move as Ash took a last glance at the city he was leaving behind him. But as he did so, he saw a girl running on the field... with very bright hair...she looks alot like..._no_...._Misty_!  
Once he was sure it was her, Ash raced to the front.  
"Wait! Please, I'm sorry but you have to stop this train!" He said to the drivers.  
"What? I'm sorry kid but we've already started moving, once you start, there's no stopping." One of them said.  
"Please, all you have to do is let me off" Ash said in a panic. The drivers looked at eachother. One sighed.  
"Okay kid. Make it fast. But this better be what you want to do, because once your off, we are not stopping again." He said.  
Ash smiled. "Believe me, this is very much what I want to do." he replied.

* * *

"How much longer?!" Came the frantic shout from Misty.  
"I see it Miss Waterflower, I'm landing the plane right now!" The pilot called back. Once on the ground after what felt like forever, Misty threw open the doors from the plane and made a mad dash to front of the Indigo Plateau gates.  
She made it just time.... to see two men close them. "No! Wait, please!" She cried desperately.  
The men turned to her. One spoke.  
"I'm sorry miss, the train has just left. It's closed." He said. And as if on cue, she heard a loud voice through a megaphone come from the building.  
"Attention everyone, the station is now closed. If anyone remains to be in the lobby, please exit through the hallway to your left. Thank you."  
Misty swayed on the spot.  
"No.." She whispered sinking to her knees.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" The same man asked. No I'm not alright! Misty wanted to scream at him.

"I'm fine." She said. The men looked at eachother and back to Misty. "Okay miss." The man said and they walked off.  
Misty covered her face with her hands.

_This is all my fault...what have I done.. what have I done.._ she kept repeating to herself. Then it had started to drizzle.  
But Misty didn't care. She could be washed up by a giant current and get swallowed up at the sea for all she cared. Even though water was the last thing she wanted to see right now.  
None of it mattered anymore. She lost Ash. Everything had fallen apart. She nearly lost herself from being away from him for only a day. And now she'd have to spend forever without him.  
She was nearing tears, right until..  
"PIKA! Pikachu!" Said a very familiar voice from far away.  
Misty stopped. _That... that sounds alot like.. no. It's not. It can't be._ She thought to herself shaking her head.

_Your losing it Misty._

She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. There's so many things she never got to say to him. And he never knew she loved him.. who knows if she'll ever see him again. She felt a lump rise in her throat. All for a stupid gym on an island.  
But then she felt something jump on her back. Misty doubled back in surprise. It _WAS_ Pikachu she heard!  
"Pika Pika!!" it said excitedly. But.. _wait_.. _if Pikachu's here then that must mean_..  
Misty lifted her cerulean eyes from her knees and into the famous brown eyes that belonged to none other than Ash Ketchum. She gasped, and blinked several times in shock. He bent down and held out his hand.  
She couldn't read his expression, but that was because of the tears floating in her eyes that couldn't be held back any longer. Was he crying too? She couldn't tell.  
She took his hand and stood up. Misty then flung herself into Ash's arms.  
"Ash I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He held her as she did so.  
She didn't know how he was there, she clearly heard the megaphone say that the train had departed. But she didn't care, Ash wasn't gone and neither was she. Misty was getting a second chance.  
Rain was falling over both teens, but neither took notice.

Finally, they broke apart. Her eyes locked with his.  
"I'm so sorry Ash, I was absolutly stupid! I wasn't even thinking, I was so wrong" She rambled.  
"I just want to find a way to compromise, cause I believe that we can work things out. All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not going to lie" Misty confessed. "I never should have went! I should have stayed right I was because.. because I belong with you! If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye, I don't know what I'd do."  
The rain began to fall harder making it tough to hear, let alone talk.  
Ash held her gaze.  
"Ash I love you!" She shouted over the rain. He was staring her right in the eyes, though his expression was unreadable. All was silent except for the heavy pounding of the rain.  
"That's what I was trying to write in that note, that I had fallen in-- " Misty started but was cut off by Ash taking her face in his hands and kissing her right on the lips, stopping her sentance short.  
Misty returned the kiss at once, letting her heart fall right into his hands. Then Ash gathered her up in his arms and lifted her up off her feet. His kiss was pure and full of meaning. Then he set her down and they broke the kiss, both scarlett in the face.  
"I love you too Misty." Ash said breaking into a smile, his chest heaving.  
But then a very irritable Pikachu tugged at Ash's pant leg.  
"Pika!" It said shivering. Ash bent down swooping up Pikachu onto his shoulder laughing. Then he held Misty's hand and kissed it. "Let's go home, love." He said smiling. She held his hand back and returned the smile. Misty wasn't ever going to be without him again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Please review!**


End file.
